


Dragons in Geminar!

by Composcreator



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari, Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar, War on Geminar, 天地無用! | Tenchi Muyo!
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Composcreator/pseuds/Composcreator
Summary: When the leaders of the Pantheons sealed themselves away with 666, the beast had other plans. Vali and Issei managed to keep it from escaping but fell deep into the Dimension Gap. Not only do they stop a certain transfer ritual, they end up in another world. One that will end up quaking from the might of the Heavenly Dragons! Issei x Harem! Vali gets a few girls himself! I promise Lemons in the future!





	Dragons in Geminar!

**Hello.**

**Welcome to my newest story, Dragons in Geminar! This story is a crossover with High School DxD and War on Geminar. You can find the latter by just googling it. It even has an official dub. I actually first came across the series thanks to an AMV for Cherry Pie by Warrant. The ladies were high quality and I don’t regret looking into it one bit. Though the main character does piss me off.**

**You know, I’ve got a bit of a story behind this one. It got voted on my patreon back in November but I could not really work on it because I had to finish up my assignments for my last classes. On Friday November 30 th I submitted my last assignment, officially finishing up my classes. I graduated! I now have a Bachelor’s Degree in Creative Writing!**

**So afterwards I started working on job applications, just a few every other day, while getting back to writing bit by bit while catching up on stuff. Then on Monday December 10 th I was offered an interview with Reynolds and Reynolds. Due to everything going on this week alone, I requested one for the following week and they gave me Tuesday the 18th at 9 AM. I decided then and there to have this chapter posted by Monday the 17th.**

**This was both a matter of delivering to you fans, but also to myself. If I could accomplish this, then I can do anything at any job I get no matter how long it takes.**

**So I do really hope you enjoy what I have so far. Look forward to what I do next and make sure to read the AN at the bottom.**

**Pat_re_on prices have changed. I’ve lowered all of them. In fact, it now costs only a buck to vote on what stories get updated as a basic Patron, and even the higher Tiers are cheaper.**

**None of my works will be hidden behind a pay wall, rather this is to let you all decide which story you want to see updated sooner and motivate me to do so. I know that I will work harder and be more motivated to write knowing that you paid to vote for that story.**

**Tier 1- $1.00: Vote on what currently running story of mine you want updated first.**

**Tier 2-$4.00: Vote on new ideas or tell me to focus on what I have.**

**Tier 3-$8.00: Send me prompts/ideas for one shots or short fanfics. We talk, put them on a separate poll and the winner of that one gets written. Plus these stories will be made available to these members a week early.**

**Tier 4-$12.00: Commissions of 3k words minimum. No need to vote or anything I just get to writing what you want as fast as possible, within reason of course. Includes all the above benefits.**

**To get to my page and become a patron, please copy and paste this pa_tr_eo_n_._com_/_Co_mpo_scre_ator is into your bar and get rid of the underscores.**

**I do not own Tenchi Muyo! or the OVA War on Geminar or High School DXD.**

“Talking”

‘Thinking’

**Sacred Gear**

**_[Ddraig talking mentally]_ **

**[Ddraig talking aloud to others and audience]**

**_{Albion talking mentally}_ **

**{Albion talking aloud to others and audience}**

**Chapter 1: In and out of the Gap**

Despite being in two completely different parts of the world, the two Dragon Emperors were forced to watch as the leaders of the different pantheons and factions flew into the opening in space that lead to a pocket dimension. There they would spend thousands of years whittling away at 666. Among were the mentors to the boys, Azazel and Sirzechs. Despite wanting to stop them at any cost, the two were practically immobilized. Vali had just unlocked his Diabolos Dragon Lucifer form and was still recovering from the fight with Azi Daki, not to mention the restraints Azazel placed on him. Issei was nearing the end of his own Diabolos Dragon form, exhausted from fighting against Apophis and 666 back to back, all while anticipating after effects of using Ophis’s power directly. Both trapped in states of helplessness and dread knowing that the world would not be the same.

However they were soon shocked out of it by a powerful roar that seemed to shake the whole world. From the very opening where all the leaders left, one of the heads of 666 was sticking out, shaking around, keeping the entrance from closing. Of all the heads it had to be, it was the dragon head. Worse was that it seemed to be moving forward, as if it alone was pulling the beasts body back into the world. If it managed to get free, it would mean the sacrifices and efforts of everyone who tried to get it away would have gone to waste.

They knew they could not let that happen.

Mustering up strength from seemingly nowhere, the two burst from the earth, zooming at the apocalyptic head, both of them reaching it at the exact same time. In their fists they gathered the powers of Issei Hyoudou the Oppai Dragon, Vali Lucifer the true inheritor of the title, Y Ddraig Goch the Red Dragon Emperor, Albion Gwiber, amplified by the borrowed powers of Ophis itself creating an attack like nothing any world has ever experienced before. Even 666 was forced back by this strike stoppings its attmepts to get free and falling back into its new prison.

But 666 was not the only one who fell.

Having attacked right at the borders of reality and spent everything for that one moment, there was nothing to stop the two Heavenly Dragons from falling into the Dimensional Gap. Not even the cries of their comrades could do anything.

And so they were lost to their world…

 

For a time…

 

“Well this is a bit of a pickle.” Vali grunted. “We’re lucky enough to be drifting in the same direction.” He commented as he turned his head around to look at his rival and the multicolored yet barren tunnel world they were floating through.

 **[There is some good news though.]** Ddraig interjected, his voice slightly strained.

 **{What would that be?}** Albion questioned.

**[Since entering the gap, the power of Infinity has been leaving Issei's body bit by bit. There’s a chance that it won’t accumulate to the point of endangering him.]**

“It might-” Issei grunted in pain, “be because this was once Ophis’s home.” He finished with a cough. “Doesn’t reduce the pain.”

“At least I won’t have to carry your body around.” Vali retorted, the half smirk visible in his voice. “Plus with our current forms we should be bale to survive here in this void of nothingness.”

“That’s a relief.” Issei sighed. Then his head snapped to the side all of a sudden.

**[What is it partner?]**

“I don’t know. I’m…sensing something.” As he replied, he activated the thrusters in his armor, stabilizing himself into an upright position of sorts.  Vali followed suit so that he was, for all intents and purposes, standing next to his rival.

“I think I feel it too.” The last Lucifer said.

**{Really?}**

“If I focus, it feels like there is some sort of ripple in the Gap, as if something is disturbing it.” He elaborated.

“That sounds like the best description.” Issei nodded.

**[We should investigate.]**

**{Agreed. It’s not like we have anything better to do.}**

**[Furthermore, we might run into Great Red.]**

“As long as Vali here doesn’t try to pick a fight.” Issei snorted as he got into position.

“Please.” The silver haired boy replied. “If I tried anything now, I’d be slaughtered.”

With that, the two zoomed further into the Dimensional Gap with Issei taking the lead as he had an easier time following the “ripples”. Neither of them really knew how long they flew or how far, but both could tell that they were running out of time.

Finally, they reached the source of the disturbance, only to find a rather strange sight, especially considering where they were.

Somehow two parts of the gap has come closer to each other while still far apart, almost like a set of opposite walls, and each one had a hole in them and there was a “light” coming from one of them.

“I-is something thing trying to cross between worlds.” Issei asked aloud, his voice full of awe yet fear.

“I heard from Azazel,” Vali said while grinding his teeth, “that Rizevim managed to send a message to the other world.”

 **{Among them were teleportation techniques.}** The white dragon added. **{Not to mention Azi Dahaka knew about the beings of that world.}**

**[You don’t think they’re already making a move on our world!]**

“Either way we have to stop this.” Issei said, interrupting them.

“And how do you propose we do that?” Vali questioned.

“We expel that last bit of Ophis’s power and force that thing back home.” Issei replied pointing to the light that seemed to bd getting brighter and closer to leaving. “I don’t get how it works or how I know, but it should close it up and keep anyone from reopening it.”

**[Meanwhile we go through the other portal to the world that was the target of the object.]**

**{Yet we don’t even know if that’s our world. For all we know it could the home of the enemy we fear.}**

“And even if its safe, there’s no telling how long it will take for us to get back.” Vali added.

“At least we have a chance to get back.” Issei said firmly. “To return to our family and friends, to protect the world that sensei and everyone else gave everything for, it’s a risk we have to take.”

There was a moment of pause. Then laughter. Laughter from the two Heavenly Dragons who made gods tremble and from the host of the Vanishing Dragon. Laughters of pure joy.

**{Looks like we’ll be the first dragons to go to another world.}**

**[Don’t forget that it’s all thanks to my partner here.]**

“Truly, I can’t imagine how things would have been if you were not my rival, Issei Hyoudou.” Vali nodded with a grin. “We’ve already come this far, might as well go all the way.”

Issei could not hold back his own grin as he nodded back.

Once again, the two charged forward in unison, stopping perfectly in front of the light that was getting closer and closer. In perfect synchronization, they gathered all the power of their DxD forms into a single attack, a sphere of black infinite energy that had pooled together in front of their hands. With a roar rivaling that of Trihexa, they launched it with full force at the light right as it started to poke out of the hole. The attack not only pushed it far back down the hole, hit it latched onto it sealing the opening like tar. At the same time the recoil pushed them all the way back into the opposite entrance, all while their armor reverted back to previous forms.

In fact, by the time they came out the other side, their sacred gears were completely deactivated and dismissed. Which was quite fortunate as they found themselves in a room that seemed to have some ritualistic importance. As Issei felt the intense pain finally hit his body, Vali helped him stand up and get a good look around. Though they could not determine the purpose of the room, they could hear many footsteps fast approaching them. It wasn’t long before a group of cloaked people, all of them wearing masks or covering their faces stormed in carrying different types of fire arms and aimed them at the duo.

One of them stepped forward, clearly their leader from his clothes and mask. What other reason would he have for that headdress.

“Let me make things clear.” He said aloud. “Work for me or die.”

“Play along for now Vali.” Issei whispered under his breath, wincing as he did so nearly falling to the ground.

“Don’t worry.” The last Lucifer replied at equal volume, the malicious grin on his face hidden by the darkness of the room. “They won’t suspect a thing.”

**_[Albion.]_ **

**_{Yes Ddraig.}_ **

**_[That brat is fucked isn’t he.]_ **

**_{Obviously.}_ **

 

**Okay.**

**I have to ask, for this story would you rather I focus on our Dragon Emperors, or do you want me to cover everything that is happening based on the OVA series? I ask because from what I can tell this series is not that well known despite having a decent English dub. So I understand if my DxD readers would like to know what is actually happening instead of limiting the perspective.**

**I also have a big announcement to make. For the next few chapters I post, I won’t be doing DxD centric stuff. It’s not that I don’t still love the series to death. Rather I would like to take some time to look back through everything. All 25 volumes of the main story, all the side-stories, and even the Slash dog series. I want to go back through reading all this great stuff.**

**Besides, this would basically leave me with all the RWBY stories and let’s be honest here that’s got a bit bigger fandom when it comes to fanfics. What with volume 6 airing right now and everything, I feel like focusing on RWBY stories for a while will be beneficial to me.**

**Which means that my next Tier 2 poll will have these stories!**

  * **An Old Arc: RWBY- Everyone talks about Jaune Arc, heir to the prestigious Arc family, but few dare to explore the man who inspired him. How about we take a look at his grandfather, the one and only Arthur Arc. See the life he lived, the way he viewed the world, the choices he made and how they shaped the world of Remnant. Slight AU as Remnant’s history will be different.**
  * **Jaune Serves Another World: RWBY/Isekai Shokudou-Jaune has a secret job and all his friends want to know what it is. Why does he leave Friday night and return Sunday morning, why does he refuse to talk about his job and who is Aletta! (that’s mostly Phyrra asking)**
  * **Dragons in Remnant: High School DxD/RWBY- When the leaders of the Pantheons sealed themselves away with 666, the beast had other plans. Vali and Issei managed to keep it from escaping but fell deep into the Dimension Gap. Issei manages to get them to a world once broken by a great power that they are personally familiar with. Can this world survive the strongest Dragon Emperors in all of history? Only if they are very careful and quiet. That means you Vali!**
  * **Arc’s Poke-Legacy: RWBY/Pokemon- While Grimm are a threat, the Pokemon that inhabit the world are seen as friends of mankind. Together they fight to keep the Light alive. However, the name of the Arc family is tainted by the acts of one of their ancestors, yet all of them wear the name and emblem with pride, including Jaune.**
  * **Cursed Hunger: RWBY/Toriko- The Arc family is cursed. Their strength and bravery comes at a price, they must regularly eat Grimm. Join one Jaune Arc as he enrolls at Beacon not just to fight, but to pick up new ways to satisfy his hunger.**
  * **Gourment Huntsman: RWBY/Toriko- The world of Remnant is in the middle of a Gourmet Age, where everything is edible or can be cooked. Meaning that Hunstman fight more than just Grimm. So welcome to Beacon where you learn more than just fighting monsters.**



**Trust me when I say that I have no intention of abandoning any of the other story ideas. I’ve still got them saved.**

**Also, please check out the poll on my profile please!**

**That’s it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


End file.
